A form is a document with data fields or spaces into which data or information is to be entered. For example, a person can complete a form by writing or entering information into the fields of the form. Digital data capture is becoming a primary part of the service offerings by government and business organizations. Competitive pressures, demanding customers, and cost considerations are putting pressure on organizations to accelerate the digitization of their business processes, including the use of electronic forms for their data capture and management needs. There is also pressure on the organizations to continuously improve upon the time it takes from collating the business requirements to implementing the electronic data capture experience (e.g., the use of electronic forms) while providing improved customer experience. However, creating electronic forms using current form authoring solutions can be arduous. Moreover, electronic forms generated using the current form authoring solutions fail to provide the necessary customer experience sought by the form creators.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof. In the drawings, similar symbols typically identify similar components, unless context dictates otherwise. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be used, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented herein. The aspects of the present disclosure, as generally described herein, and illustrated in the Figures, can be arranged, substituted, combined, separated, and designed in a wide variety of different configurations, all of which are explicitly contemplated herein.